harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Albus Dumbledore/@comment-24555884-20190516150612/@comment-178.239.10.208-20190730000734
Na wstępie zaznaczam, że to chyba jeden z najdłuższych komentarzy na tym fandomie ;) On od początku wiedział o Quirrellu. Kiedy Snape przyszedł do Dumbledore'a zwymyślać Harry'ego po pierwszych dniach w Hogwarcie, dyrektor znad gazetki (bodajże "Transmutacji Współczensej") kazał mu "mieć oko na Quirrella". Co do zatrudnienia Lockharta, a także Umbridge, jako nauczycieli Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, to wyjaśnienie jest proste: na tej posadzie ciążyła klątwa. Każdy o tym wiedział i nikt nie chciał się tego podjąć. M.in. to (a także wojna na linii Dumbledore-Knot) stało się pretekstem do wydania dekretu edukacyjnego, który zezwalał Ministerstwu na wyznaczenie nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Dumbledorowi ciężko było znaleźć kandydata, więc musiał posiłkować się tym, co miał. Nie mógł sam zająć tego stanowiska (bądź od początku wyznaczyć do tego jakiegoś czarodzieja typu Snape), ponieważ działanie klątwy okazało się bardzo nieprzewidywalne (nauczyciel OPCM zawsze po roku zakańczał swoją przygodę z nauczaniem - w większości z przymusu, a czasami dobrowolnie np. Lupin). A co do Hagrida - myślę, że był to jeden ze sposobów, które miały wynagrodzić olbrzymowi wyrzucenie go ze szkoły i tym samym zmarnowanie życia. Kto wie - może Dumbledore czuł wyrzuty sumiania, że nie zrobił więcej dla Rubeusa, który przez wiele lat okazywał mu niezmierną wierność? Fakt: Hagrid nie był najlepszym nauczycielem, ale bez wątpienia miał ku temu predyspozucje. Tzn. dysponował wiedzą i umiejętnościami, co pokazał podczas lekcji z młodymi jednorożcami, niuchaczami, hipogryfami i testralami. Kwestia pozostawienia Harry'ego u wujostwa: chłopak był najbezpieczniejszy pod wpływem potężnych starożytnych zaklęć, które Dumbledore rzucił na jego dom. Harry'ego oprócz tego (a może przede wszystkim?) chroniła moc zaklęcia Lilly Potter umacniana magią dyrektora. Wydaje się zatem, że wtargnięce czarodzieja, czy mugola pod wpływem Imperiusa czy jakiegokolwiek innego uroku nie byłoby możliwe. Pamiętajmy też, że Harry często znajdował się pod opieką Pani Figg - "agentki" Dumbledore'a. Warto wspomnieć o tym, co powiedział on do McGonagall, gdy ta jednoznacznie wyraziła swoje wątpliwości, co do pozostawienia Pottera u Dursleyów. Dumbledore był MISTRZEM jeżeli chodzi o przewidywanie i zgłębianie ludzkiej psychiki oraz zachowań. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wśród takich osób, takiego otoczenia Harry się "zahartuje" - wyrośnie na dobrego, skromnego człowieka. Nie chciał, aby chłopak dowiedział się wszystkiego od razu ("prawda to cudowna i straszliwa rzecz, więc trzeba się z nią obchodzić ostrożnie"). Dobrze wiedział, że Harry musi podrosnąć, aby poznać prawdę o sobie ("sławny zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić!"). To dlatego Arabella Figg nie mogła mu powiedzieć nic o jego prawdziwym magicznym pochodzeniu i traktowała... cóż... nieciekawie (gdyby mu było u niej za dobrze, Dursleyowie nie zostawiali by chłopaka pod jej opieką, a ona nie mogłaby mieć oka na Harry'ego). Oczywiście było wiele rodzin czarodziejów, które były chętne przygarnąć Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale powiedzmy to sobie jasno: nigdzie indziej to dziecko nie było bezpieczniejsze niż w mugolskim świecie. Wystarczy wspomnieć o tragedii rodziny Longbottomów, kiedy (już po upadku Voldemorta) grupka Śmierciożerców zdołała obezwładnić aurorów (!), usiłując torturami wydusić z nich informacje o pobycie Czarnego Pana. No i, co najważniejsze, miał jednak nadzieję, że Harry będzie traktowany "jak syn" przez Vernona i Petunię. Powiedzmy, że "zbeształ" ich podczas swojej wizyty na Privet Drive w szóstej części. Kiedyś (piąta lub szósta część) sam wspomniał, że Harry trafił w końcu do Hogwartu w nieco gorszej kondycji niż to sobie zaplanował. Miał co do niego bardzo dobre intencje i nie chciał po prostu, aby "jego gorąca głowa zapanowała nad dobrym sercem". Przechodząc do relacji Dumbledore-Grindelwald. Cóż... mam nadzieję, że lepiej nakreślą ją w przyszłosci kolejne części "Fantastycznych Zwierząt", ale na razie trzeba posiłkować się tym, co jest w książce. Albus zdawał sobie sprawę z domniemanych planów Gellerta, z wizji utworzenia armii inferiusów itd. I tym razem pozostaje mi tylko odnieść się do jego "dobrych intencji" albo raczej powinienem napisać: "większego dobra". Dumbledore był młody, jeszcze nie tak doświadczony jak ten Dumbledore, którego znamy. Łatwo rozpalały się w nim rozmaite idee, które podsuwał mu jego młodzieńczy umysł z jednej strony i Grindelald z drugiej. W tamtym momencie Albus dopiero tak naprawdę dojrzewał i zaczynał kształtować swój pogląd na świat. Niestety prawdziwym bodźcem, który definitywnie sprowadził go na ziemię była śmierć siostry, o czym zresztą wspomniałaś. Ale on był po prostu człowiekiem - nie Bogiem. Sam wyraźnie zaznaczał, że nigdy nie był idealny, że miał swoje słabości, że byli ludzie lepsi w swojej postawie niż on. Nie trzeba szukać daleko: dla Albusa takim "wzorem cnót" był jego własny uczeń - Harry (prawdziwy Pan Śmierci, uczciwy, wierny i odważny człowiek, który cenił sobie dobro innych bardziej niż własne). Jednak tak, jak Harry w limbo bronił dyrektora przed oskarżeniami wobec samego siebie, tak i ja go tu usprawiedliwię. Nie był doskonały - nikt zresztą idealny nie jest. Ale najważniesze to to, że zrozumiał wszystkie swoje błędy. Absolutnie wszystkie. Każde decyzje i ich konsekwencje (jak wspomniałem: sam rozliczył się przed Harrym w finale 7 części). Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej ignorancji w patrzeniu w przyszłość (nie wiem czy dobrze zacytuję: "co mnie mogły obchodzić jakieś cienie, jacyś ludzie na drodze mojego planu, skoro ty byłeś bezpieczny Harry"; no i drugi krótki, za to ważny cytat: "biedny Severus" - nic dodać, nic ująć). Jego wyznania, jego błędy przeszłości doprowadziły go wręcz do łez. Niezmiernie żałował śmierci siostry, a także tego, że tak długo odwlekał spotkanie z Grindelwaldem. Zauważmy, że jego żal objął także sam strach przed stanięciem twarzą w twarz z demonami przeszłosci. On po prostu bał się tego, że to on sam przez swoje błędy doprowadził do śmierci siostry. Cytując Lupina: "to bardzo mądre", ponieważ (podobnie jak Harry w przypadku bogina) bał się samego strachu. Strachu, który paraliżował jego umysł i wnętrzności nie tylko na tej wysepce na Jeziorze pod wpływem eliksiru Voldemorta, ale przez całe życie. To właśnie Dumbledore, a nie Voldemort był największym czarodziejem na świecie, a to dlatego że potrafił okazać skruchę, która dla tego drugiego okazałaby się wręcz zabójcza. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, Albus sam stwierdził w limbo, że to jego "nieokrzesany brat" zasługiwał na większy podziw niż on. I to właśnie skłoniło mnie to obrony dyrcia ;) Nie akceptował przemocy w Hogwarcie. Nie zawsze jednak pewne akty owej przemocy był w stanie udowodnić (niestety wspomnienia, podatne na zniekształcenia, a także Veritaserum nie wchodziły w grę). Okej - wiedział (czy może raczej "domyślał się") o działaniach Riddle'a bądź Huncwotów, ale bez wspomnianych dowodów nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Sam wyznał, że dopiero po latach dowiedział się o wielu sprawach. O tym, że James miał najpotężniejszą pelerynę niewidkę ("zrozumiałem, dlaczego udawało mu się dokonywać tylu bezkarnych czynów!"), o tym, że troje spośród jego uczniów zdołało opanować nielegalnie sztukę przemiany w zwierzęta i na dodatek harcować po terenach szkolnych z wilkołakiem. Oczywiście, jak już wspomniałem, domyślał się wielu rzeczy i zapewne dlatego ustanowił prefektem Lupina - najbardziej "rozgarniętego" spośród tej czwórki. Co do Riddle'a wiadomo - mistrz manipulacji i przekrętów, który zdołał nakierować wszystkich przeciwko biednemu Hagridowi. Ale zgadzam się z tym, że Fred i George często przekraczali granice. Najdobitniej widać to w piątej (i po części w szóstej) części, gdzie zamknęli w szafce zniknięć Montauge'a, który (o mało co) nie umarł, gdyby nie umiejętność teleportacji. Tu już zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, ale to nic w porównaniu z dalszymi konsekwencjami tego "żartu", a mianowicie z tym, że Malfoy właśnie od Montauge'a dowiedział się o istnieniu i właściwościach tej szafki zniknięć. Może gdyby Dumbledore bardziej przejął się tą sprawą, to Śmerciożercy nie przedostaliby się wtedy do szkoły? Z drugiej strony znowu zacytuję samego Dumbledore'a: "konsekwencje naszych działań są zawsze tak daleko złożone, że nie jesteśmy w stanie ich w pełni przewidzieć". Kto mógł pamiętać o tej szafce, skoro był to "tylko" żart, zakończony i tak powrotem ucznia do zdrowia? Kto mógł pamiętać o szafce, która została przeniesiona do Pokoju Życzeń? Kto mógł pamiętać o szafce przy tym całym zamieszaniu z Umbridge, a potem zaostrzeniem polityki ministerstwa w związku z uznaniem powrotu Voldemorta? Nie jestem pewien, ale ten "incydent" zdarzył się chyba po ucieczce Dumbledore'a, a zatem dyrektor na pewno nie zadał sobie aż takiego trudu, aby zapoznać się ze wszystkimi szczegółami życia szkoły podczas swojej absencji (od tego w końcu była Umbridge oraz inni nauczyciele). No ale jak wspomniałem: inne wydarzenia przyćmiły uwagę wszystkich (prócz Malfoya rzecz jasna) odnośnie tego mebelka (no bo skąd mogli wiedzieć, że znana wszystkim powszechnie jako "szafka zniknięć", to tak naprawdę jedna z niedziałających szafek umożliwiających niegdyś śmierciożercom przemieszczanie się?). Jestem jednak przekonany, że gdyby dyrektor znał konsekwencje, jakie przyniesie ten jeden dowcip, to inaczej potraktowałby zachowanie Weasleyów. Ale czy mógłby to zrobić, skoro Fred i George rzucili szkołę, a sam Dumbledore był trzy ćwierci od śmierci? Odnośnie Ślizgonów: nie sądzę, żeby postrzegał ich jako uczniów drugiej kategorii. Zależało mu na wszystkich w takim samym stopniu. Proponował Draconowi ochronę, zaś Snape'a nie tylko uważał za najwierniejszego człowieka po swojej stronie, ale też zawsze bronił go w momencie, gdy Harry (czasami i Syriusz) kwestionował przynależność Severusa. Ba! Dumbledore wręcz zawsze poprawiał Harry'ego, gdy ten mówił o Snapie bez tytułu "profesor" w swoich wypowiedziach. Można chyba powiedzieć, że "mniej lubił" albo "nie przepadał" za Riddlem i jego zgrają, ale z pewnością błędem będzie stwierdzenie, że Albusowi nie zależało na jego podopiecznych. Pierwszy raz chciał nauczyć czegoś Toma, gdy ten był jeszcze w sierocińcu (płonąca szafa i skaczące pudełko ze skardzionymi przedmiotami). Kolejny, gdy Voldemort przybył do niego prosić o posadę nauczyciela OPCM ("szkoda, że minęły czasy, kiedy mogłem nastraszyć się płonącą szafą"), Dodajmy, że nadzieja na nawrócenie Riddle'a w nim nie wygasła - wolał zwracać się do niego Tom, bo dla niego Voldemort pozostał po prostu zagubionym, ściągniętym na złą drogę chłopcem. A co do potraktowania Ślizgonów w czasie ceremionii wręczenia Pucharu Domów - moim subiektywnym zdaniem Slytherin nie zasłużył na zwycięstwo. Zacznijmy od tego, że kwestia tego "dlaczego ten, a nie inny dom ma najwięcej punktów pod koniec roku" stanowi punkt sporny pomiędzy fanami HP od lat. W końcu to Krukoni powinni byc zawsze na czele tabeli ;) Jestem niemal pewny, że wysoka pozycja Ślizgonów nie wynikała bezpośrednio z ich zaangażowania w studiowanie magii, a po prostu z "działalności" profesora Snape'a, który faworyzował swój dom i gnębił pozostałe. Kto zliczy, ile punktów odebrał chociażby Gryfonom? Ale wracając do tematu chamskiego traktowania domu Slytherina przez Dumbledore'a... Spójrzmy właśnie na tę kuriozalną scenę z pierwszej części. Czy Ślizgoni zupełnie obiektywnie zasłużyli na tę wygraną? Przecież to oczywiste, że niewielu z nich byłoby w stanie poświęcić 150 punktów zdobytych przez dom, byle tylko nie wydać najlepszego przyjaciela na pastwę urzędników Urzędu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami za posiadanie nielegalnie jaja smoka. Nie pamiętam też, aby Draco czy inny mieszkaniec domu Slytherina zainteresował się kwestią bezpieczeństwa innych uczniów (i całego świata czarodziejów zarazem) w związku z zagrożeniem wykradnięcia Kamienia Filozoficznego. I tym sposobem przechodzimy do kolejnego zarzutu: umieszczenia Kamienia Filozoficznego w szkole. Ale najpierw cytacik od Hagrida: "Bank Gringotta to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jeżeli chcesz coś schować. No może z wyjątkiem Hogwartu". Mógł on (Dumbledore), owszem, ukryć Kamień w jakimś pilnie strzeżonym miejscu, ale skoro Gringott nawalił, to jakie inne miejsce może wchodzić w rachubę? Najlepiej tak potężny obiekt magiczny było mieć blisko siebie. Drugim powodem jest, to o czym wspomniał Harry pod koniec pierwszej części: ''myślę, że on chciał nas przetestować...", "w ten sposób nas uczył". A co do kwestii bezpieczeństwa reszty osób przebywających w szkole... W powszechnym mniemaniu najbezpiecznejszym miejscem było to, w którym przebywał Albus Dumbledore. Może gdyby dyrektorem była jakaś inna osoba, Voldemort zadziałałby bardziej bezpośrednio (o ile mógł, bo był czymś mniej niż duchem), ale to właśnie Dumbledore'a zawsze bał się najbardziej i dlatego też ukrywał się przed nim (jak wiemy z pierwszego akapitu tego poematu - nieskutecznie) i działał cudzymi rękami (dosłownie). Zostały jeszcze dwie sprawy: cała ta heca z Turniejem Trójmagicznym i tuszowanie spraw (zwłaszcza w drugiej części). Zacznę od pierwszej rzeczy. Na wstępie trzeba wspomnieć, że Dumbledore wiedział o wielu sprawach i dobrze odczytywał znaki (ból blizny i wizje Harry'ego, zwiększanie mocy i koloru przez Mroczne Znaki wypalone na przedramieniach Snape'a i Karkarowa, Mroczny Znak na niebie podczas Mistrzostw Świata, przepowiednia Trelawny pod koniec trzeciej części, dziwna choroba Croucha). Nie trudno też mu było domyślić się, że w Hogwarcie znajdował się szpieg Voldemorta, który skutecznie wciągnął Harry'ego w całą tę intrygę zręcznie wykorzystując otoczkę przepisów Turnieju Trójmagicznego i magicznego prawa Czary Ognia, zmuszając tym samym Pottera do uczestnictwa. Barty Crouch Junior był jednym z najwierniejszych sług Voldemorta, a co za tym idzie, perfekcyjne opanowanie sztuki legilimencji, a przede wszystkim oklumencji stanowiło nieodzowny element jego działalności jako Śmierciożercy. Ważna sprawa: Alastor Moody był najlepszym, największym aurorem swoich czasów, jednocześnie uznawanym za dziwaka i ekscentryka, mającego obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa oraz łapania czarnoksiężników. To wszystko sprawiało zatem, że nikogo nie zdziwiło to, że zamykał skutecznie dostęp do swojego umysłu przed wszystkimi. Crouch Junior bardzo dokładnie odwzorowywał także różne zachowania Moody'ego np. częste picie z piersiówki. Co do ostatniej kwestii, czyli tuszowania wydarzeń w Hogwarcie. Wiadomo: przykład na to można znaleźć chyba tylko (przede wszystkim?) w "Komnacie Tajemnic". Możemy się spierać, czy rozsądne było pozostawianie uczniów w szkole z potworem pałętającym się po zamku, ALE... Czy to aby na pewno Dumbledore ukrywał ataki? I czy był w ogóle w stanie? Wydaje mi się, że niekoniecznie. Otóż co prawda Malfoy wyraźnie stwierdza, że "dziwi go, dlaczego w Proroku nie ma żadnej wzmianki o tych atakach", ale pamiętajmy, że to nie Dumbledore wywierał nacisk na Proroka. To Ministerstwo, które od samego początku wiedziało o zajściach. Gdyby jasno (poprzez właśnie Proroka) do czarodziejskiej społeczności został wysłany komunikat, że w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa dzieje się bardzo źle, wówczas mogłoby to wywołać wielką panikę. Najprawdopodobniej dochodziłoby do masowych przyjazdów rodziców i zabiernia swoich dzieci z powrotem do domu. A kto wie? Może i od razu zarządano by usunięcia Dumbledore'a lub zamknięcia szkoły? Poza tym trzeba pamiętać o jeszcze jednej kwestii. Nawet gdyby szkołę zamknięto lub ewakuowanoby z niej uczniów, to nie rozwiązałoby z pewnością problemu. Komnata Tajemnic przez wieki była niemożliwa do odnalezienia, a całe pokolenia uczniów i nauczycieli przeszukiwało szkołę w poszukiwanu choć cienia potwierdzenia legendy o grozie w Komnacie. Tylko osoba wężousta była w stanie dostać się do Komnaty. Podsumowując: jedynym sposobem na wykrycie sprawcy oraz dojście do tego, jak otwarto teraz (i przed laty) Komnatę było umożliwienie dalszego rozwoju wypadków. Gdyby Dumbledore czy (co bardziej prawdopodobne) Minister Magii poinformowali przedwcześnie społeczność czarodziejów (ze szczegółami) o atakach, wówczas niemożliwe byłoby odnalezienie Dziennika Riddle'a, niemożliwe byłoby wykrycie kto (i co) stoi za atakami oraz poznanie prawdy o wydarzeniach sprzed 50 lat - wysnuwam takie tezy, ponieważ cząstka duszy w Dzienniku najprawdopodobniej próbowałaby się bronić przed wykryciem i zniszczeniem, a to wiązałoby się z koniecznością unieszkodliwienia Ginny - jedynej osoby, która znała prawdę. Dumbledore był obecny w szkole, kiedy pierwszy raz otwarto Komnatę. Domyśłał się, że to Riddle miał związek z tymi wydarzeniami i że teraz również. Jednak nie był w stanie działać bezpośrednio, ponieważ nie mógł wiedzieć o dzienniku (chodź jestem pewien, że przypuszczał, że to coś związanego z przeszłością Voldemorta przyczyniło się do ponownego otwarcia Komnaty). Wchodząc w sferę domysłów i spekulacji możemy przyjąć założenie, że nawet używając legilimencji wobec Harry'ego w swoim gabinecie (po ataku na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka i Justina) nie znalazł w jego myślach żadnej wzmianki o dzienniku, ponieważ Potter znalazł dziennik później. Ale już kończąc: nie sposób mi jednak tak łatwo porzucić wrażenia, że Dumbledore wiedział w pewnym momencie o wiele więcej niż to okazywał. Mam tu na myśli te dwa zdania: "Pamiętajcie, że naprawdę opuszczę tę szkołę, kiedy już nikt w całym Hogwarcie nie pozostanie mi wierny" oraz "Każdy, kto o pomoc poprosi -zawsze ją otrzyma". Nie wspominając już o tym, że znał miejsce ukrycia miecza Gryffindora. Może wiedział o tym, że Harry jest blisko rozwiązania zagadki i będzie potrzebował wsparcia? A może w pewnym momencie samodzielnie się wszystkiego domyślił/dowiedział i był w stanie tak pokierować przebiegiem zdarzeń, żeby zakończyć to w ściśle zaplanowany sposób? No bo jak wyjaśnić jego nagły powrót do Hogwartu we właściwym momencie? To chyba pozostanie już na zawsze w sferze domysłów :)